All This Time
by Kamilia
Summary: Atem and Anzu have been best friends since high school. The only problem is that they haven't fallen in love with each other as yet.
1. Invitation

"I don't get it, Anzu. I thought we were great together," said Atem as Anzu gave him a cup of coffee.

"Love is complicated. Don't worry about it. It just wasn't meant to be," Anzu said as she tried to comfort her best friend.

Atem was suffering from another breakup. He was going out with a girl named Miho, but she broke it off claiming that he spent too much time with his work and less with her. Anzu knew she should feel bad for him, but a hundred percent of her was so ecstatic. She hated Mai. Mai wasn't so fond of her either. She didn't like the fact that Anzu and her boyfriend were best friends. It didn't help the fact that they also shared an apartment.

She had a one-sided love for Atem ever since high school, but she didn't have the guts to tell him. She was afraid that something would go wrong if they had a romantic relationship and they wouldn't be able to go back to the way they were now.

"I, as your best friend, think that you're better off without her," said Anzu.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because… she really didn't appreciate you or your passion for music and history. She was like all those other girls that you have dated before. You don't need someone like that in your life."

"Yeah, I think you might be right, Zu, Zu. She never did appreciate me or my music and work. She was always begging me to take her out to those expensive restaurants," said Atem as he finished off his coffee and put on his coat, ready to leave.

Anzu did the same and said, "I think that it's safe to say that maybe you should go out with someone who will appreciate you as much as me."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Anzu smiled at this since no one could have cared about Atem more than her. She memorized the lyrics to his songs and he always played songs to her to see what her feedback was before he played at the café. She would even stay up all night with him to help Atem out with his work at the museum.

They were walking on the streets now and embracing the arrival of spring. Even though it was still a bit chilly out, they loved going out on walks and just talking.

"Hey, Anzu, let's head home. And you know what will make me happy right now?"

"Can it be one of my Italian cuisines?" Anzu said as she gave Atem a wide smile that always comforted him.

"Please?" Atem said with puppy dog eyes and the voice of a little kid.

That was what Anzu liked about Atem. He was an easy-going guy and someone whom you can joke around with. She also liked the way he smiled and laughed. Not only was he good looking but he was everything she pretty much wanted in a guy. It was too bad that she was the only one who had these feelings. It sucked loving someone and seeing that person go out with others. Then a breakup would come and you just want to say, "I'm the one who truly loves you. I'm the one whom you should love."

"Well… okay, but I get the last soda can," she said as she nudged him a bit off the sidewalk.

They finally reached the apartment and Anzu said, "You go ahead in. I'll get the mail."

Anzu got the mail and saw that she and Atem got the same envelope reading:

_"__YOU ARE INVITED TO DOMINO HIGH'S 5TH HIGH SCHOOL REUNION!"_

* * *

Atem was setting up the ingredients for the meal when Anzu came in and said in a deep voice,

"Atem Mutou, you are invited to Domino High's 5th High School Reunion!"

They both laughed a bit and then Anzu handed Atem his envelope. It was nicely decorated with blue, pink and white, the school's color.

"Wow, it's been five years. I can't believe it. I guess I can't escape the sad fact that I'm actually twenty-two, single, and living with my best friend," Atem said with a sly smile directed at Anzu.

"Very funny. You're a real comedian," Anzu said sarcastically as she made her way to the couch. "Anyway, the party's going to be at that nice restaurant they just built uptown. I heard the food is delicious there."

"Okay, Now let's start some dinner and I think I'm going to go look for our high school yearbook so I can freshen up with the names."

After dinner was over, Anzu and Atem got themselves comfortable on the couch. They were sitting close to each other since they were sharing a fleece blanket and the yearbook was between them. The television was on and it was on a music video.

"Look at us," Atem said. "We look like an old couple here. Watching TV and looking back on the old days."

He noticed that Anzu gave an uneasy smile when he said the word "couple" but he didn't take it to mean anything.

Atem liked how they were. Anzu had always been supportive of everything that he does and she was the one who gave him the will. It was funny to him because he didn't really see her as a woman even though she was one. She was like one of the boys, but she could also be the girlish girl. He liked that about her. She could get along with anyone and that made her so likeable.

They open the book "Hey, remember Joey? He was the class clown." Anzu asked, spotting his picture.

"Wasn't he the one who started that food fight in senior year?"

"I think so; he threw his pudding at the football team and hit-."

"Tristan," Atem said to fill in the blank. "And he though that it was that girl-"

Mai on the Debate team and he threw his potato salad at her because they were sworn enemies or something."

"I think the funniest part was when the cheerleaders got hit like ten times, especially that Serenity girl."

"Well, that's what she got for being the head cheerleader and having the table in the middle of the cafeteria while people are throwing stuff from across the room."

"I think I got hit with the peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Atem said and he laughed just remembering the memory.

"I think I got the special."

"Are you serious? I don't think there was anything edible about that special."

They stayed on the couch all night recalling countless high school memories that made them laugh until they were breathless.


	2. Take That

Anzu woke up to the heavy breathing beside her. She struggled to open her eyes and when she did she saw that she had fallen asleep on Atem's shoulder.

'_Wow, that was a long night,' _she thought to herself.

She didn't get up immediately though. She liked how they were and she wished that they could stay that way forever. She wanted to stay by his side forever.

She looked up at him and saw that he was sleeping pleasantly. He looked so peaceful and it made him more attractive.

"After all these years how do you not see that I'm in love with you?" she whispered so as not to wake him up. She laid her head on his shoulder again.

"Don't you know that having a one-sided love hurts a lot? It pains me to see you go out with other girls and have your heart broken. But luckily you always have me to be there for you when that happens. I wish I could tell you what's in my heart, but it's really difficult for me. You might think that it's easy to say _'I love you'_ but it's not that simple for me. I guess I don't want us to change," she continued.

"I know that I might not be as pretty as all those other girls that you've dated, but my love for you can make up for that. It does sound a bit clichéd, but I love you so much that my heart can't contain it."

'_There I told him. Now the next step is to make sure that he's awake and conscious when I say it', _she said to herself.

She just stared at him for a moment and something inside of her made her lean in closer to him. Now their noses were touching and all she wanted was to kiss him. She leaned in closer and closer very slowly so as not to wake him up and then the word "Anzu" escaped from his mouth. She was so close that she felt his breath when he said it.

She quickly shot back to where she was sitting. Her heart was racing and beating so hard that it could have jumped out of her chest.

'_I hope he didn't hear what I said, _she thought to herself. _God, why did I have to say it out loud? I could have thought it in my head like right now! I'm such an idiot!'_

"Anzu?" Atem asked again as he started to open his eyes and stretch his arms while yawning.

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you have a good sleep?" She asked nervously.

"I think that was the best sleep I've ever had," he said and Anzu smiled. She was glad she was part of it.

"Really? Or are you just saying that to flatter me so you can talk me into making the coffee today," she said with a suspicious smile on her face.

"Well... both," he said with a smile.

As she got up to start the coffee maker, she said as naturally and coolly as possible, "So did you happen to hear anything before you woke up?"

"No, why? Did you hear something?"

Anzu was thanking whatever heavens were looking out for her. She had such a huge smile on and she forgot that Atem was there until she saw him looking at her with a confused expression.

She quickly came up with something to say and said in a scramble, "I think that the... neighbor's cat across the hall was scratching at our door again."

As she placed the two mugs full of fresh brewed coffee on the kitchen counter, Atem walked towards the coffee and said, "To be honest, I don't really care anymore. The neighbor doesn't really do anything anyway."

They were enjoying their coffee in silence and then Anzu said, "Listen, I was thinking about the reunion thing."

"Yeah, I know. I really can't wait. It'd be such a surprise to see everyone. I wonder if they've changed."

"Yeah, me too. Okay, so I wanted to ask if maybe you'd like to go with me and be... my date?"

Atem just looked up from his coffee and into her face. They looked into each other's eyes for a second and then he said, "I'm so flattered, Anzu. Of course."

They laughed over his answer.

Anzu was glowing on the inside. She was so glad that she actually took a step forward. That was a major step for her.

* * *

It was Saturday and that meant that Anzu was to have dance class today at 10 A.M. It wasn't a glamorous career but it was still a job, right? Anyway, she didn't mind it at all. She loved dancing and it didn't matter if she had to teach none stop for five hours straight.

"Well, I'm off dancing," she said to Atem.

"All right. Have fun. Oh, and make sure not to step into dog poop this time. That stunk up the apartment so much last time. The neighbors even got a whiff at that funk," Atem said with a smile.

"Please, don't remind me. Those were my favorite shoes too and I did not step into it, that bulldog used my shoe as a bathroom," she said trying to remember those nice knee-high boots. "Hey, I got an idea. Want to go shopping later for the reunion?"

"Can't."

"Why not?" she said with a sad tone.

"Well, we have bills to pay and stuff."

"Yeah, but it's been awhile since we bought anything new."

"Okay, how about we go tomorrow. I have to go to the museum later today to collect my check then I have a gig at the café tonight and I'm sure I'll have enough money from it to pay for the bills and your shopping spree."

"Come on, you know you want to buy new clothes too and I'll try to pitch in with the money. Hopefully, I get a good amount today. Hey, does that mean that I get a preview of you new song today?"

"Yeah, but let's see if I finish by the time you get back."

"All right, you better work hard then."

"Don't I always? Hey, you're going to be late. You should go now."

"All right. See you around three. Bye," she said as she waved to him and closed the door behind her.

* * *

When Anzu got back at three, Atem was still on the couch with his sheets of music in front of him.

He heard her come in but didn't look up and said, "Hey, how was your dance class? Fortunately I finished with the song. I told you I was going to fini- What happened?"

Anzu had a rip in her blue jeans around the knees and she was struggling to limp to the couch. Atem got up and helped her to the couch by putting his arm around her waist and swinging her arm over his shoulders.

Once she was properly seated, he checked her knee. He moved the hole in her jeans a bit so he could see her injury. She had a deep cut in it and a lot of tiny scrapes around it. He quickly went into the bathroom and got bandages, a clear bottle of alcohol, and some toilet paper.

"Anzu, the alcohol is going to make it sting a bit but you have to stay strong. Okay?" he said as he unscrewed the cap to the bottle and placed a bunch of toilet paper below the cut so the alcohol wouldn't spill everywhere.

Anzu just nodded and Atem said, "One, two, and three."

He poured the alcohol on and he could tell that it hurt. A muffled sound of pain escaped Anzu's mouth and she started to move her leg away from the source of the pain.

"Anzu, come on. Be brave," he said as he held out his hand. "Here, hold my hand."

She squeezed his hand so tightly that he thought it was broken. He tried to clean up the cut with his free hand as best as he could. There was a lot of bleeding but he was able to stop it so there was no need to go to the hospital. Finally, she let go of his hand so he could put the bandage on for her.

She looked down at his handiwork and said with a smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said as he was cleaning up the stuff. "How did you get that anyway?"

"I was walking though the park when three dogs came out of no where and started attacking me. Atem, I am telling you those creatures hate me."

"You should be careful next time. What were you doing over there anyway?"

'_Thinking about you and me', _she said in her mind.

"Oh, nothing much just… stuff. Things, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I can relate to that. You're okay now, right? I know the bandaging isn't very good, but at least the bleeding stopped."

"No, it's fine. Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah, I know I'm that awesome," he said while giving her a comforting smile. "If you didn't have me then you wouldn't be able to be the first one to listen to my songs."

"That's true. So did you finish?"

"Yeah. Do you want to listen to it?"

"Hm… I don't know if it will meet my high standards of music taste," she said while trying to look like she was contemplating.

"Okay, so it's called _'Never Be Alone.'_"

* * *

"Thank you, everyone," Atem said as he stepped down from the stage with his guitar.

"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Another song from our very own Atem Mutou and it's called _'Never Stand Alone,'_" the café owner announced over the microphone while the customers clapped.

"Atem, that was great!" Anzu said as she stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks, Zu, Zu," he said while his face was in her hair during their hug and then they withdrew from it. "I'll go get us some coffee."

"Okay."

Coffee was something they both had in common. No matter what time it was, they would always enjoy a cup of coffee. It was nine o' clock right now, but she didn't mind enjoying a cup of coffee with him. It just meant that they would stay up all night and talk. There was always something to talk about and the conversations never got boring.

Anzu was waiting at their table while he ordered the coffee. They always sat on the right side of the café at the table against the window. They didn't know why but every time they came, they subconsciously sat there without thinking at all.

"He's very attractive," she heard a woman say at a nearby table. "I wonder if he's single."

Anzu turned around to see a girl with waist length blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles all over her slightly tan face talking to another girl with white hair, blue eyes and a very pale complexion.

"He can't be, Kate," a second woman said. "He always comes in with that girl over by the table and they always leave together."

"How do you know if they're not just friends, Kisara?" Kate said. "Plus, they don't look right as a couple together and she doesn't look like his type."

This made Anzu furious. This random woman saying that they weren't good together! How dare her!

'_She is so my enemy. How can she say that we're not good as a couple! Please! It's she and Atem that don't make a good couple! How am I not his type! She doesn't even know him! Well, I know that his type isn't bitches like her!' _Anzu thought angrily.

Anzu just sat there glaring while she was rambling on in her head so she didn't notice someone standing next to her.

"Excuse me," the figure said and Anzu snapped out of her thoughts.

She looked up and saw that the figure was the woman named Kate and said in her most nasty tone, "What do you want?"

Taken aback, Kate said, "I was wondering if you and that singer getting the coffee are… you know, together."

"Why, yes we are," Anzu lied.

"Oh, really? If you don't mind me asking, for how long?"

"Well, long enough for us to get married. In fact we're engaged."

"Huh…"

"Yeah," Anzu said with a smile.

"So where's your big diamond ring?" Kate said with curiosity as she looked down at Anzu's bare left hand.

"Oh, it's at home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, you know it's hard having it on when you're… you know, doing it."

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you two are… happy together," she said with a fake chuckle.

Once she left, Anzu just smiled to herself. She could tell that Kate didn't want to know anymore about their lives.

'_That was so fun!'_

"Here you go," Atem said as he placed Anzu's cup in front of her. "Sorry it took awhile. They messed up the orders."

"No problem. I didn't even notice that you were gone for that long."

"So who was the woman that you were talking to? She looked kind of cute. What's your opinion of her?"

"I heard her name was Kate and don't bother. She's not your type."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Well, she came over to me because she wanted to ask for my number," Anzu lied.

"Really? She doesn't seem like the type."

"Well, you know, expect the unexpected."

"I didn't know that you seemed… like the type."

"I didn't either, but I guess I just generate something- I don't know- about me," she said.

They both laughed and enjoyed their coffee.

_Take that, Kate._


	3. The Reunion Part 1

_1 week later_

Atem was standing outside of Anzu's closed bedroom door. He was wearing a black suit. He was dressed and ready to go to the reunion. Anzu, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Come on, Anzu. We're going to be late," he said to the door.

"Hold on. I just need to zip up the back of the dress. I'll be done any second now"

"That's what you said a half an hour ago."

"Well, you try to zip up a dress from the back! It's really hard!"

"Okay, okay. Let me do it for you."

"No, it's all right. I can do it on my own."

"By the time you finish, the reunion is going to be over."

"Fine," Anzu said in defeat. "Come in."

Atem opened the door and Anzu's back was to him. He saw her reflection from the mirror facing the door. She looked angelic. She let her hair down, and she wore a black dress that went a little above her knees. The dress detailed all the curves of her body. Needless to say, she was glowing. _'Wow!'_ He thought.

"Atem?"

Atem didn't know how long he was gazing on her, but he soon snapped out of it when she spoke up.

"I'll help with the zipper."

Atem walked up to Anzu's back and she held her hair so it didn't get in the way. He zipped it up slowly from the small of her back. He felt kind of awkward while he was doing it. It was probably because of the scene right now and how they were positioned, but he didn't know. Once, he came to the part where her black bra was hooked, he felt a reaction inside of him that he never felt before.

'_What's going on with me?' _Atem said to himself.

When he finished, Anzu turned around with a smile on her face and said, "Thanks! Shall we go now?"

"Yeah, after you," he said. He didn't want to spend all night figuring out what happened inside of him at that moment. He just wanted to have fun tonight and not feel confused, stressed, or frustrated.

Their taxi pulled up to the front of the restaurant and Atem was the first to step out. He then held out a hand for Anzu and she held onto it while she stepped out of the taxi. They then started walking toward the building, arm in arm, which was shown in brightness from the lights installed on the ground.

"I feel like a superstar," Anzu said as they were walking on a carpet that happened to be red and led to the entrance of the restaurant.

Once they reached the marble doors, Atem opened the door on the right for Anzu and she stepped in.

It was incredible on the inside. There were tons of old faces they hadn't seen for five years. There was loud music and plentiful amounts of champagne on a table, which seemed to be everyone's favorite spot.

Anzu was just amazed. She wanted to take everything in and absorb it all.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Atem said, "Hey, there's two seats left there at that table."

They arrived at the table and Atem helped Anzu into her seat. He then sat on the seat to the right of her.

'_He's being such a gentleman tonight, Why?' _she said in her mind.

She then looked around the circular table at the other guests. Starting from her left, she recognized Tristan Taylor, Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and then Joey Wheeler.

"Hey, everyone," Atem started off. "I'm Atem Mutou and this is Anzu Mazaki. Did you guys just get here too?"

"Yeah and I still remember you two from high school," Serenity said.

"Me, too," the rest of the table chimed in after her.

"That's great to hear," said Anzu. "We remember you guys too!"

"So what's everyone been up to?" Atem asked.

"Well, Tristan and I are lawyers now," Serenity said as she towards Tristan.

"Mai, I bet you working as a lecturer," Anzu said with a smile.

"Nope. I'm actually the owner of a salon called Domino Salon. It's in the Domino area so you guys should visit it some time," Rebecca said and everyone looked shocked. "Well I didn't see myself a teacher, so I decided to peruse a dream of mine."

Changing the subject, Atem asked, "So, Joey, what do you do?"

"I sale duel monsters cards and teach children how to play it. You guys must to stop by when the renovations are finished in a few weeks time. I'll give you all discounts on cards."

Everyone looked around the table at one another and gave smiles that they approved this little bargain.

"So what have you two been up to?" Joey questioned Atem and Anzu.

"I work at the Domino Museum over the ancient Egypt exhibit from eight a.m till four p.m, Monday to Friday and I play at Magnolia Café," Atem answered. "And you can catch me playing some time on Saturdays around 8 or 9 at night."

"That sounds really cool," Tristan commented.

"Yeah, I love performing. But it sucks trying to write lyrics in a span of about two weeks."

Everyone at the table looked at Anzu.

"Well, I don't really have that much of a glamorous job but i love it anyway. I teach children from eight to seventeen years old how to dance."

"I expected as much, you loved to dance ever since I meet you." Serenity said.

"So anyone with big news of engagement or wedding bells?" Atem asked.

The four of them shook their heads to the question.

"What about you two?" Joey asked.

"We're on the singles boat with the rest of you," Atem said with a smile.

Everyone at the table apart from Atem and Anzu were shocked.


	4. The Reunion Part 2

Everyone at the table looked surprised at this, but Atem and Anzu didn't pay attention to their reactions.

"I'm getting a little thirsty. Anzu, do you want me to bring you back a glass of champagne?" Atem asked.

"Yes. Please and thank you," she responded.

"Yeah, I'll go with you, Serenity, you want a glass?" Joey asked.

"Yes, thank you big brother." She said.

"Tristan, you want to come?" Atem asked.

"No, I'm cool."

At his answer, Mai just cleared her throat very loudly but Tristan didn't seem to hear.

Then, they all heard a thud under the table and Tristan yelled in pain, loudly.

Tristan directed his evil eyes toward Mai and said, "On second thought, I'll come with you guys. I need some ice on my toes anyway. Would you like something, Mai?"

"A glass of champagne would be nice." Mai said with a sweet voice and smile.

Once the guys left, Mai and Serenity occupied the seats on either sides of Anzu.

"So you two aren't together?" Mai asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Anzu tried to say coolly. She didn't think that her feeling were that obvious.

"Well, throughout high school you two were always together, everyone knew that you had feeling for him." Serenity informed her. "Well, you two have been together for so long. It's hard to believe that the two of you are best friends who are living together and haven't had feelings for each other yet."

"Yeah, Serenity is right. It's hard to believe. In high school, Atem was very cute but never dated anyone because all the girls knew that you liked him. The guys might not have seen it, but the girls knew by the way you hung around him. I would have dated him if you didn't lay claim to him," Mai said.

Anzu tried to hide the blush that crossed her face. _'Everyone knew expect for him.'_

"Anzu you better tell him how you feel. We're not in high school anymore and I can steal him from right under your nose," Mai said with a smile. Anzu and Serenity laughed.

* * *

When Atem, was picking up two glasses of champagne, Tristan said, "So let me get this straight you two live together but aren't together romantically."

"Yeah," Atem said. "That sounds about right."

"I don't know. It sounds too weird for me, man. A guy and a girl just being friends and nothing else. It just defies the laws of... nature."

"Tristan, it's not that big of a deal. It's pretty easy to keep our relationship at a friend level. I just see her as another human being, not a piece of meat."

"I understand it now," Joey said. "You guys have a that kind of friendship."

Atem looked at him confused.

"You know friends with benefits."

"No. Please, you're not getting this at all. We're just friends, and nothing more." Atem said.

"Friends," Joey said while air quoting it..

"Okay, can we just drop the subject now?" Atem said. "Come on, Joey. Get your two glasses. The women are waiting for us."

"Look at you, man. You might not be in a relationship, but she has you whipped pretty well," Joey commented as he grabbed two glasses.

"What do you mean?"

"You two are matching tonight, like a couple." Tristan said.

"And look at what she is making you do," Joey said. "She just made you get a glass for her."

"You two are ridiculous you know that?". "And, I'm not the only one. Look at what you two are doing."

At that, Atem left and the two. Joey and Tristan quickly took off after him.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Anzu asked as Atem's arm came from behind and placed a glass of champagne in front of her.

"You should thank the two idiots behind me," Atem responded.

"Hey. No need for name calling," Joey said as he sat down.

When everyone sat back down, a waiter came over with some food. Once placing it down on the table they just started to dig into their food. A few minutes later the food was finished and the waiter came around the table collecting their empty plates, a deep voice coming from the speakers and silencing everyone's conversations said, "Good evening, Domino alumni! All right, we're now opening up the dance floor so dance the night away and enjoy!"

The room went dim and it felt just like a prom night. Anzu watched the dance floor as pairs of former students flooded the floor hesitantly and danced to 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain.

"Serenity, would you like to dance?" Tristan asked.

"Absolutely." Serenity responded.

Just then Mai cleared her throat very loudly and Joey not wanting a sore foot like Tristan, he said, "Mai, may I have this lovely dance with you?"

"Why, of course, Joey." Mai said sweetly. The four walked past Atem and Anzu to get to the dance floor.

"And then there were two," Anzu said.

"Anzu, may I have the pleasure of this dance with you?" Atem asked.

He stood up and held out his hand for her. She accepted it and said, "You may."

Anzu never imagined that she would be slow dancing with Atem. It was beautiful.

They were dancing halfway through the second song when Atem felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but may I cut in?"

Atem turned around and saw a guy about the same height as him with jet black hair and green eyes. He had a well-built body.

Atem didn't want to be rude so he let the guy cut in and joined Tristan and Joey by the champagne table.

He grabbed a glass and said, "So you guys lost your dance partners too?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. It's not like me and Serenity are together," Tristan said.

"Same here," Joey chimed in. "Mai is dancing with the smartest guy from our year. I think she could do better."

"Yeah, I think Serenity could have done better than the school rebel."

"Don't you guys think that you're being too over-possessive? You're not even with them," Atem said.

"You just think it's so easy?" Joey asked. "Well, let's see who Anzu is dancing with, and maybe you'll change your mind."

"They're dancing on the right side." Atem pointed to them.

"You don't mean Duke Devlin?" Tristan asked with wide eyes.

"What's the problem?" Atem asked.

"The problem is that he was the richest boy in school. His father invented this game called Dungun Dice Monsters."

He was now staring at Anzu and Duke to see if there were any signs of attraction.

"Interesting," Atem said as he picked up another glass.

* * *

Anzu watched Atem leave the dance floor and then turned to the guy whom she didn't even recognize.

She said, "Hi! I'm -"

"Anzu Mazaki Yeah I know. I'm Duke Devlin. You tutored me during senior year."

"Now I remember. Sorry about that. It's kind of overwhelming trying to recognize everyone," she said as they started to slow dance.

"It's all right. I never really got the chance to thank you for your help. Without you, I never would have graduated."

"It's no problem. I was just making use of my skills," she said as she flashed a smile.

"I've never known anyone as generous as you."

"Please, you're flattering me too much. You don't even know me."

"True, but I'd like the chance to get to know you better. Will you go out with me?"

Anzu just stayed silent. She didn't know how to respond to what he said. She never really dated anyone before. She spent all these years staying by Atem, but he never felt the way she did. On the other hand, he could be feeling it today or tomorrow or maybe in a week.

Should she wait for Atem or just move on for awhile?

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

* * *

"We are finally home." Anzu said as she flopped herself down on the couch and took off her shoes.

"I know what you mean." Atem said drunken.

"It was fun, but I have no idea who I was dancing with sometimes," Anzu said with a laugh. You could tell the alcohol got to her already.

They were both cracking up at the events of the night. After a couple of minutes they started to calm down and silence was all they heard.

"Yeah, it was fun. I want to do it again. So did you know the guy who danced with you after me?" he asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, his name was Duke something." Anzu said. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"No, I didn't say anything."

"Come on. You know that you have feelings for me. Just admit it." The alcohol clearly talking.

"I do love you but-"

"I knew it! See you can't hide these things from me!"

"What? You're clearly the one who has feelings for me!" Atem said with a small drunken smile.

"Sure. You're dreaming."

"So if I happen to lean into you right now, you wouldn't have the urge to say kiss me?"

"I wouldn't, but I'm pretty sure you will."

As she said this, Atem leaned into her and they were now face-to-face. Then Anzu leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and the kiss was tender. It wasn't passionate but it had a lot of meaning to it.

They kissed for a minute or so and then separated their lips. Atem lay back down on the couch and immediately went to sleep. Anzu was looking at him and then rested her head on the arm of the couch thinking _'I love you, Atem.'_ and fell asleep.


	5. A Date?

Morning came rather quickly and Anzu woke up. Then she noticed the sleeping figure next to her. She was still in her dress and Atem in his suit. She concluded that they crashed on the couch for the night.

'_Wild night, I most have drank too much alcohol.'_she thought.

She was reminiscing over last night, talking to some old schoolmates, dancing with Atem and some other guy. Anzu smiled at this thought. Coming home was such a blur. She just remembered sitting on the couch. Her eyes shot wide open. The kiss! Did he say 'I love you' and kiss me?

She looked at Atem not knowing if he remembered anything about the night before. She wasn't even sure herself.

She got up quietly and went to her room. She gathered her clothes to wear for the day and took a shower. When she got out, Atem was still on the couch. She didn't know what she would say to him when he got up. So she decided to take a walk outside. It looked beautiful outside from the window.

After walking for about two hours, thinking about her feelings and whether or not to tell Atem it. Finally reaching the apartment, she came to the conclusion that she would tell him.

She finally got the courage to open the door. She saw that Atem was on the couch wearing a plain white shirt and blue shorts. Hearing the door open Atem looked over to see Anzu and said, "Anzu, where were you? You didn't leave a note or anything,"

"It was a nice morning so I decided to go on a walk."

"I am just glad you're okay." Atem said.

"What time did you wake up?" she asked.

"Around ten. The phone was ringing."

"So who called?" she asked as she made her way toward the kitchen counter and placed the bag on top of it.

"Duke….something. The guy you were dancing with last night. He asked if you wanted to go out on Saturday night."

"So he asked me out over the phone and to you?"

"He said that you should call him back around five or six pm."

"Oh. Wait did you just say Saturday?" she asked.

"Yep." Atem nodded.

"You're performing at the café on Saturday. There's no way I'd miss it."

"Don't worry about it. It's just a song and a cup of coffee. You're not going to really be missing much. Plus, I haven't known you to go out with someone before. You should give him a chance before standing him up," he said with a small smile.

"I guess," she said in a bit of a disappointed voice. "But are you sure you want me to go out?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because of... you know...," she dragged on. He realized what she was thinking about.

"Um…..Anzu," he said and that finally caught her attention.

"What's up?"

"Well, I don't want you to feel awkward or uncomfortable around me because of last night. We're best friends and I don't ever want us to fall apart. Anzu, you don't know how much you mean to me or how important you are in my life. I've lost so many people in my life, but I can't afford to lose you too. You're my best friend. So the kiss last night was just because we were drunk. It could not have meant something but... you know?"

Anzu just nodded. She was both elated and sad. She was elated that Atem wanted her to be his best friend forever. Their friendship meant a lot to her also and she was glad that he shared her same ideas. However, she was sad to know that the kiss didn't mean anything to him.

"You're my best friend too, Atem."

Atem wasn't afraid of falling in love. He was afraid of taking a risk. The risk was falling in love with his best friend. He didn't know what to think. He did love her, a lot, but what if something went wrong? What if after a year of hooking up, they don't feel the same way for each other anymore. Everything would be said and done and then they wouldn't be able to go back to the way they were.

They hung around all afternoon until it was five o' clock.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then we'll decide on dinner," Anzu said as she stood up from the couch.

"Oh, don't forget to call that guy."

"Oh, yeah." She gave Atem a big smile and went into her room to get her belongings for the bathroom.

After taking a shower, Anzu look in the fridge and saw nothing. "Atem," She yelled. "We need to go to the supermarket."

"Fine," He said coming into the kitchen wearing only a towel. "And next time don't yell!"

After Atem put on some clothes, they headed for the supermarket. It was around six forty-five so they were practically the only customers in the store.

"Okay, we only have fifteen minutes so we have to make sure we know what we're getting," Anzu said.

A few minutes later they walked out of the store with six plastic bags in hand.

Once reaching home Atem checked the messages on the phone while Anzu unpacked the food.

"Hey, Anzu. You didn't call me back yet so I guess you forgot to call. Anyways, I'll be at your apartment at around eight pm, Saturday night. Sorry that you're not getting this message from me personally. Bye," said the answering machine.

"I can't believe I forgot to call," Anzu said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. He doesn't seem like the type to hang around the phone until you call him." Atem said, also helping to put the groceries away.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't feel so guilty. So where do you think we're going for the date?"

"I don't know. Guys are unpredictable. You should know that since you're living with one."

"Yeah, guys' rooms have a funky smell too." Anzu smiled.

"Hey!" Atem gave her a playful look.


	6. The Date

Saturday arrived pretty quickly. Anzu spent the morning teaching. When she returned to her apartment she saw Mai and Serenity sitting on the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We heard you have a date with Duke so we wanted to help you get ready," Serenity said as she made her way to Anzu's room.

"But...how did you guys find out?"

"Everyone at the reunion class knows about your date with the richest and one of the hottest guys in our year." Mai said.

"This is like high school all over again," Anzu said as she led Mai to her room.

* * *

After digging though her closet and finding nothing, Anzu asked, "Hey, where is Atem?"

"He's in his room." Mai answered.

Anzu left them in her room and walked over to Atem's door. She knocked three times until she heard him say, "Come in."

"Hi." she said as she opened the door.

Atem was sitting on his bed with his guitar. He had crumpled up papers all around him and there was a basket overflowing with them.

"Hey. So how are your friends doing?" Atem said as he made room for Melissa on the bed.

"Alright, they are just choosing my clothes for the date. So...you haven't written a song for tonight yet?"

"No, but it's coming along." He replied.

"It sucks that I can't be there, but I think you'll do fine."

"Thanks, Anzu." Atem said before they heard voices calling for Anzu.

Anzu let out a soft groan and then exited the room. Upon entering her room Anzu saw Mai hiding something behind her back.

"I hope you like it." Serenity said as Mai revealed the outfit.

* * *

After forcing the Mai and Serenity thought the door, Anzu went into the living room to see Atem.

"Your guests leave already?" He asked.

"Please. I had to force them out the door. It was a pain."

"So did they find you the 'perfect outfit'?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I feel like wearing it. Speaking of it, I have to get ready."

* * *

Anzu was still in her room when Duke came so he was forced to have a conversation with Atem, which was anything but pleasant.

"So what do you do for a living?" Atem started off.

"I work for my father's company. He own Dungeon Dice Monsters. I'm hoping to take over the company once he retires."

"Sounds good. So where are you taking her tonight?"

"I made reservations to the same restaurant we had our reunion. She said she liked it there."

Anzu finally stepped out of her room. She had her hair down and was wearing a black, strapless dress, reaching just above her knee and a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket hanging from it. She looked to see the two guys in the living room.

"So this is the perfect outfit?" Atem asked, pretty much admiring her.

"You like?" Anzu said and then she looked at Duke. "So where are we going?"

"The same restaurant where the reunion was kept."

Atem practically rolled his eyes at this guy's mushiness. He was obviously a romantic and sentimental kind of guy.

"You look really beautiful and we're almost late for our reservations. We should get going now."

"Okay, bye Atem. Good luck tonight." Anzu said as she gave Atem a hug.

"Bye." Atem saw them leave and thought that he could've done better on a first date.

* * *

I'll have the steak." Duke replied to the waiter.

"And I'll have the chicken." Anzu said as she handed her menu to the waiter.

"So... what do you think about this place?" Duke asked.

"It looks beautiful, like the last time we were here."

"I never would have guessed that you have been living with Atem after high school."

"Why not? We've been best friends and he's always been there for me."

"Well, it may be because you were so outgoing in high school and he always kept to himself."

"Yeah, he was a bit of a mystery. But he's really a great person once you get to know him better. Are you jealous?" Anzu teased.

"No. Well, maybe a little bit since he gets to live a great roommate."

"Thanks for that."

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I am a dance teacher, and in a few more weeks I will be able to buy this nice studio uptown and open my own dance studio."

"That's awesome to heard, I saw you dancing a couple times in school and knew that was your dream career." Duke said.

* * *

A few hours later Duke dropped Anzu back to the apartment.

Anzu stood in front of the apartment door and said. "Thanks for a great night. I really enjoyed it."

"I liked it, too. I didn't really expect you to open up to me so soon," Duke said.

"I guess that I really feel comfortable around you."

"I'm glad that you feel that way since I really like you. I mean _really _like you."

"Oh, really?" she said as Duke leaned down so they engaged in a kiss.

"Have a good night." Anzu said as she unlocked her down.

"Bye." Duke said before leaving. Anzu entered the apartment before closing the door. Leaning against it, she thought, _'Maybe, I should move on. If Atem wanted me, he would have said something by now.'_


	7. You Have A Date?

Anzu walked in and took off her shoes. Once she turned on the lights, she saw Atem sitting on the couch staring straight at her.

"Atem? Why are you still up?"

"I was worried," he said with a stern face. "It's past midnight and he was supposed to bring you back by ten."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We went out for a couple of drinks after dinner. I didn't realize it was so late...and..." she said, nervously.

"Anzu, I was just joking. Don't get so worried," Atem said as his serious face turned to a smiling one. "So come sit and talk to me. How was the date?"

"I don't even know why I put up with you," Anzu said with a smile as she took her place at the couch. "Well, I thought that the date was alright. Dinner was really good and we had interesting conversations."

"So, did you kiss him?" Atem asked.

Anzu just stared at him since she thought that the topic was a little awkward. "Why are you acting like a girl?"

"Well, I thought that you would need a good listener. Don't girls do this all the time? One talks about her date and the other listens, hanging on every word?"

Anzu said, "You are so stereotypical, although some girls might do that."

"Come on! Answer the question already!" Atem said in a girlish voice.

"Yes." She put in simply.

"Wait. Did you say that you went out for a couple of drinks?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You probably only kissed him because you were drunk. Just like the night you kissed me."

"What?"

"So am I the better kisser or is he?"

Anzu's answer was a punch on his arm.

"Come on. We can talk about it. Nothing weird is going on between us, right?"

"Of course not, but I still don't want to answer the question. It's just weird."

"Nah, it's all right. I get it. You probably don't want to admit that I was the better kisser," Atem said and then another punch came his way. "I'm done! Wow, your punches hurt." He paused to rub his arm. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I met someone at the café today."

Anzu wasn't expecting this to come up. She had a sinking feeling in her heart after the words left his mouth. But then she assured herself that he probably just met a guy friend.

"So did you meet an old friend or something?" she asked curiously.

"No, but I did meet a girl. Her name is Jasmine. She's really great."

Anzu couldn't concentrate on what Atem had to say. She practically got absorbed in her own thoughts.

'_I knew I should have gone out tonight! I should have gone to the café and none of this would have happened. What am I talking about? We agreed to be just friends and here I am wanting him to break up with that girl. I can't be having thoughts like this. But why does he have to get a girlfriend so fast! Then again, I'm already dating someone. I'm such a ass-.'_

"Anzu?" Atem said which broke her train of thought.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"You zoned out on me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just... thinking."

"About what?"

"Well... I was thinking that maybe we should go on a... double date tomorrow. It'll be fun! We can go out for lunch."

Atem seemed to consider what Anzu was telling him and then said, "Yeah. Sounds good. I'll call Jasmine."

"And I'll call Duke."

"Night, Anzu."

"Night." She replied.

Anzu thought that she deserved to win an award for her acting. She was displaying different emotions from what she was actually feeling inside, but she ignored her inner feelings since she knew that they wouldn't lead to anything good.


	8. You Did What!

The morning came quickly for the double date. Anzu and Atem were waiting on the couch for their dates to arrive. There was mostly silence between them. Anzu was nervous about the double date. She wasn't sure why she even suggested it. She just blurted it out to cover up her thoughts about Atem and that girl.

Then they heard a knock at the door and Atem went to open it.

"Hey," he said. "Come in."

The person who walked in was Jasmine. To Anzu's disappointment, she was pretty. She had very long red hair, bright emerald eyes and had on a little black dress, that showed off her curves.

_He sure knows how to choose them, _Anzu thought.

"Hi! You must be Anzu." Jasmine said.

"Yes I am," she said, standing up.

"Atem, had spoke very highly of you."

Then another knock came and Atem opened the door to find Duke.

"Hey…Atem, right?" Duke said.

"Hey," replied Atem.

"So you ready for this double date thing?"

"Uh...yeah." Atem replied.

Duke looked over at Anzu and thought she looked simple beautiful, in her sleeveless blue dress.

* * *

Leaving the apartment, their first stop was to an ice cream store. When they finished choosing a flavour the cashier asked, "So who's paying?"

"I'll pay," Duke said as he opened up his wallet.

"No, I'll do it," Atem said and he also opened up his own wallet. "So how much?"

"Atem, dude I got this. I don't mind paying."

"No, it's all right. I don't mind either. Plus, you're the guest. I'll take care of it."

"Seriously, man. I don't mind. Let me take care of it."

"Do you think we'll be here all day?" Jasmine whispered to Anzu.

"Hey, guys. How about one pays for the ice cream and the other pays for the lunch?" Anzu suggested.

"I'll pay for the first bill," Atem said as he gave the cashier twenty dollars.

"Finally," the man said under his breath and then gave Atem the change.

* * *

After finishing the ice cream, Anzu asked, "Okay, so what do you guys want to eat?"

"I'm craving for some seafood right now," Duke answered.

"Oh, we can't. Anzu is allergic to seafood," Atem replied.

"Thai?" Jasmine suggested.

"Can't. The food is too spicy for Atem to handle," Anzu replied.

"So what do you two suggest?" Duke asked.

"Pasta!" they said at the same time.

* * *

It has been almost eight months since that memorable double date. Atem and Anzu have continued dating Jasmine and Duke, and both of their relationships were getting serious.

After their date, Duke invited Anzu to his house and she accepted. Shortly after they entered into the apartment, the two were making out on the couch. The kissing started to get intense and she found herself slowly leaning back against the couch with Duke on top of her. He had his hands on her hips and then she realized what might happen.

Anzu pulled away while saying, "Duke, I am not ready for this. I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's okay. We've only been together for a couple of months. I should have known that you were going to be uncomfortable."

"But I feel comfortable with you. It's just that I am waiting until marriage. I hope you understand."

"Really? I totally respect that." Duke replied.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said and kissed her.

When Anzu left Duke's, she was happy that he understood her rule. When she finally arrived home, she was greeted with a dark apartment.

_That's strange. Atem is usually still up. He must have gone to bed early tonight. _She thought.

She turned on the lights to the living room in order not to trip over something and noticed a wine bottle with two glasses beside it on the coffee table. One of the glasses still had some wine in it. She concluded that he had a date with Jasmine tonight. She then turned off the lights and headed toward her bedroom.

Anzu woke up around eight the next day. Her first destination was the bathroom, but she heard the shower go off so she directed herself toward the kitchen to brew some coffee.

"Atem?" she said with wide eyes when she entered the living room.

"Morning to you too," he said with a smile as he picked up the wine glasses.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one in the shower?"

"Oh, that's Jasmine."

_They slept together? _Anzu thought.

"So did you screw her?" Anzu asked angrily.

"If you're referring to sex, then yeah." Atem answered calmly.

"Oh," she managed to say. Anzu tried to hide her angry but couldn't. _I should have expected this. After all they have been going out for nearly a year now. Stupid, stupid Anzu…_

_

* * *

_

**Dear Readers,**

**Due to a problem with my health, I will not be able to update anytime soon or I may never update again, depending on if I get better or not.**


	9. Your Engaged!

__

An awkward silence came between them since Anzu didn't really know what to say after that weird topic. After a minute or two, the phone broke the silence and she was grateful. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Duke.

"Hello Duke."

"Morning, Anzu. How are you?"

"I'm not really sure yet," Anzu said looking up to see Atem watching her.

"That doesn't sound like you. You all right?"

"I'm just tired. I'll get my energy back soon."

_"That's good to hear. I guess you're wondering why I'm calling. Do you have time to go on a date with me tonight?"_

"Well, I have nothing better to do. But we already had one yesterday."

_"What? Is it wrong for a boyfriend to want to see his girl?"_

"I suppose not, unless he's asking for something more than a date."

_"Trust me. The date is completely innocent. Bye. I love you."_

"I love you, too. Bye."

Anzu hung up the phone and was startled to see Atem standing behind her.

"You guys already saying I love you?" he said with a grin.

"And what's it to you?"

"Wow. You're cranky this morning."

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said and then pretends to yawn.

"Long night?" Atem asked

"Sure…long night." She didn't want to admit it, but she really hated him for sleeping with someone that he barely knew.

* * *

"So what's your big surprise?" Anzu asked as the waiter served them dessert.

"Well, I have something special for you. It might top all the gifts, but not my love for you." He said as he reached across the table to hold her hand. He then got out of his seat and walked over to Anzu, still holding her hand. Anzu was so confused in what he was doing. Then all of a sudden he bent down on one knee and all the heads in the restaurant were directed towards them.

* * *

Atem was lying on the couch while flipping through the channels on the television when Anzu walked into the apartment.

Anzu saw him sitting of the sofa, watching a sci-fi movie. Atem made space so she could sit down and asked, "So how was your date?"

Atem faced Anzu when she didn't answer. "Are you all right, Anzu? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something did happen," she said with a smile.

"Well, what is it?" he said and returned the smile.

She showed him her left hand. Atem was surprised to see a diamond ring on her finger and saw that she was really happy.

"You're engaged?" he asked in a melancholy tone.

"Yeah! Aren't you happy for me?" she said as she tried to search for his smile.

"You're engaged. He proposed and you said yes? How can I be happy for you?"

Anzu's face turned from happy into a look of confusion and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Atem became angry. "Everything is. How could you say yes?"

"I said yes because I love him," Anzu yelled. She was now getting frustrated with Atem's attitude.

"I know you don't love him because you truly love me."

"What are you talking about? Was it just me or did you talk about not ever wanting to fall in love with me because you're afraid of losing me?"

"How can you get married when you are doubting yourself? I know you love me and only me."

"Who said I doubt myself? I love Duke, okay?" Anzu became even angrier. "And how can I love someone, who clearly doesn't love me back and is off sleeping with girls he barely knows."

"That doesn't mean anything. We both had a little too much wine."

"Atem! We had a little too much wine but all we did was kiss! You and her went all the way to home run! And don't tell me that it didn't mean a thing because I know that's not true! Face it you are not happy that I found a guy that loves me, for me!"

"Love? It's only been a couple of months! You're practically still strangers! The only reason why guys propose so early is if they want to sleep with the girl!" Atem's voice lowered a bit when he said, "Did you tell him that you were waiting?"

"So what if I did?"

"Anzu! Don't you understand? He only wants to marry you to get in your pants!"

"You know what? I'm done with this argument," she said in a sad tone as she stood up from the couch. "I want you to know that after he proposed to me all I was thinking about was how happy my best friend would be for me when he found out about the news. I was pretty dumb for expecting that, huh? Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I'm moving out tomorrow too. It's sad to know that I will remember this final night when I think about my best friend."

She walked away to her bedroom, leaving Atem alone in his own anger.

* * *

Anzu woke up the next morning and absolutely didn't want to get up. She replayed the whole fight from the night before and couldn't believe the things they both said. She truly wished that it didn't happen, but it was too late now.

Knowing he was at work today_, _all morning Anzu and Duke packed all of her belongings into boxes and carried them into his car. By the afternoon, they were done packing and Derek just had to place one more box into the car.

While he was gone, Anzu just stood outside her doorway and looked into her room. All that was left was the dresser and bed. She heard the door open again and went to go meet Duke, but instead she saw Atem.

"Atem," she said in an unpleasant tone.

He didn't respond, but instead walked into the kitchen. She followed him.

"Uh... since you're moving out, could you leave your key behind?" he said while his face was still looking at the contents of the fridge.

"My key?"

"Yeah, I might as well just give it to Jasmine, since you won't be here again."

She was really sad that he didn't even want to look at her. However, she obeyed and pulled the key out of her pocket and placed it on the counter.

Atem and Anzu made eye contact but Atem broke it by walking toward the counter and picking up the key. He then walked around the counter and Anzu thought he was going to give her a hug, but he just walked past her and went straight to his room.

_He didn't even say good-bye,_ Anzu thought. _He is such a jackass._


	10. Forgive Me?

"I am such an idiot!" Atem said to himself as he sat on the couch. It's been two weeks now since Anzu left the apartment and since that night he had searched everywhere for her, even tried calling her but it went to voicemail. After they had the big blow out he had broken up with Jasmine. He knew that the wedding was today since Joey, Tristan and the rest of the gang had received an invite and refused to tell him the location of the church because Anzu ordered them to.

Atem looked over at a picture of him and Anzu, from when they were teenagers. To him she looked beautiful in her uniform. Looking over at the clock he released that it was six p.m. and the Anzu was married right now. Still can't believe that he had the girl of his dreams in front of him all along and let her fall into the arms of another guy. He got off the couch and took a coat before leaving the apartment. He would be beating himself up for a very long time.

"I had her and she just…" He became lost for words. Atem walked for what seen little hours before reaching a restaurant where he spotted Joey, drinking coffee.

Going inside he sat across from the blonde and asked, "How was the wedding?"

"It didn't happen." Joey answered after taking the last sip of coffee.

"What?" Atem looked confessed.

"Anzu cancelled the wedding last week. Look like she got cold feet or something. I am glad though, Duke wasn't the right guy for her. He didn't love her like how you did."

"Joey," Atem smiled, "Thank you." Atem got up and ran out of the restaurant leaving Joey, puzzled.

"What did I do?" Joey asked himself.

Since Atem cancelled the wedding, he knew she would have moved out of his place and go somewhere else. The question was, where? Then something came across his mind. Anzu had a cousin, living in town.

* * *

Anzu sat on a bench overlooking a lake. One of her favourite places was to park; it was one of the only places where she could be alone.

"Atem was right. I was doubting myself." Looking at her watch to she a half past seven, she got off the bench and was about to walk away of someone hadn't hugged her from behind.

'_That scent?' _Anzu thought. '_It couldn't be, Atem?'_

"Anzu, I am sorry for acting that way towards you." Atem said as he took in her scent, the scent of Anzu.

Anzu pulled herself from his hold and asked, bitterly, "How did you find me?"

"Your cousin, she told me you would be here." He replied. "Please Anzu, forgive me." Atem moved slowly towards her for another hug only to be punched.

"I hate you. How do you expect me to forgive you after what you did?" Anzu yelled as tears formed. "I have loved you for so many years and you never once felt the same way about me. Then when I finally found a guy that might have cared deeply for me, you bullied me into thinking that he only wanted to marry me in order to screw me!"

"Anzu, I am sorry for that but please listen when I say that I love you. I always have."

"No you have not! Or else you wouldn't have had sex with Jasmine!"

"I had a bit too much to drink!" Atem raised his voice.

"So did we one time, but we didn't do it!" Tears poured heavily from Anzu's eyes.

"But…"

"No buts, I hate you so much, Atem. You broke my heart and I never want to see you again!"

"Anzu, I love you and I know a million apologies can't make up for what I did but please forgive me. You are my best friend and the past two weeks were like hell without you." Atem said sincerely.

"Atem….." She whispered as he came closer to her. Standing face to face, Atem kneeled in front of her and said,

"If I have to go on my knees and beg for your forgiveness I well." Atem looked up into her eyes. "Please….." Anzu punched him on his left cheek causing him to fall down. Anzu began walking away before stopping. She looked back and saw Atem trying to get up. No matter how many times she said she hated him, or punch him, she still loved him.

Walking over to him Anzu helped him up and they sat on the bench.

"Why are you here? Really?" She asked.

"To tell you my feelings."

"And you waited till the day it was supposed to be my wedding to tell me? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I always thought you would be there and…"

"And what? Expect no guy to want to go out with me?"

"Hmm…." Atem hesitated.

"I knew it! You are such a jackass. I was in front of you, all this time and instead of telling me your feelings you go out different girls and expect me to be alone, forever. I know I am not the prettiest girl out there and ever since high school, when I watched you go out on dates I was tried to tell myself that you didn't care and move on but no guy wanted me. Now one guy I thought loved me came around and I thought this would make me forget about my insecurities and feelings for you."

"While we are on that topic," Atem said nervously. "The reason no guy asked you out in high school was because I had told them to stay away from you or else I would beat them up."

"Oh my God! I can't believe this, you are so selfish. I thought you cared about me enough to be happy." Anzu yelled.

"I did but I wanted you to be happy with me. You are a beautiful girl, Anzu and so many guys wanted to be with you even in college."

"Is there anything else you would want to tell me?" Anzu stood up and started to roll up her sleeves.

"Apart from I am a selfish, jackass that don't deserve your love and friendship, that's it."

Anzu curled her fingers into a fist. Atem closed his eyes; he knew he dissevered this for ruining her life.

Instead of a punch, Atem felt Anzu's soft hand rubbing his cheek. He opened his eyes to see her clam.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

"No it doesn't .It only means that no matter how much I try to hate you I can't. I don't know how long it is going to take me to forgive you but we will see how this goes."

"I promise you Anzu, I will never hurt you again." Atem said as he moved closer to hug her. This time Anzu did not stop him and embraced the hug.

"I love you Anzu Mazaki." Atem leaned down to kiss her lips but Anzu placed two fingers on his lips and said,

"No, you will have to do a lot of making up to do before you can even kiss me. The first thing is to move all my stuff back into the apartment."

Atem smiled. He was happy she was at least speaking to him again and thought, _'Anzu, no matter what I will earn your forgiveness and treat you like the queen you are._'

* * *

** I have decided to end it here and I don't think I am going to make a squeal since not a lot of people like it.**


	11. Yes!

"Anzu, are you sure about this?" Mai asked

"I have never been surer of anything in my life." Anzu replied.

"Fine, I will go with the blue one." Mai took up a blue jacket. "I think this will go great with my mini skirt."

"Yeah, so what was so urgent that I had to help you pick out clothes?"

"I think Joey is going to pop the question, tonight."

"I am happy for you, but…" Anzu sighed.

"But what?" Mai asked.

"Atem and I have been going out for a year now and he hasn't asked me. Maybe… he doesn't love me and I was wrong about our relationship."

It's been a year since Atem and Anzu started to date, and since then Mai and Joey has become one of their closest friends.

"Anzu, don't start doubting your relationship. I know Atem loves you and he has proven that over the year."

"I don't know Mai. Maybe I am being silly, but I love him and he doesn't seem to want to take our relationship to the next level. We haven't had sex as yet and lately he has been avoiding me."

"How, you two live together?"

"Whenever he comes home from work, he goes straight to his room and if we are in the same room he would quickly move to the next room. At least if we break up I can use the money that I saved up for the studio, I can buy a house." Anzu cried. "I don't know what I am going to do. I have loved him for some many years and finally after he had returned my feelings, he's been avoiding me."

"Anzu, stop it!" Mai yelled. "I know he loves you. I can see it in his eyes. Now stop doubting your relationship."

"You're right…" Anzu responded.

* * *

After Anzu had helped Mai with her outfit she took a walk though the park before heading home.

Reaching the front door she took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal rose petals covering the room and the only lights were coming from the candles, on the tables.

Closing the door, she moved closer to the table and said, "Atem…" Then she felt someone hugging her waist.

"Anzu," Atem whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"Atem, when did you have time to do this?" Anzu blushed.

"This morning. I had asked Mai to distract you while I prepare this." He kissed her neck. Anzu turned around and saw Atem in nothing but sweatpants.

"This morning? Mai? I should have known." Anzu smiled.

"Anzu, I love you more than anything else and I am sorry for everything I have put you though." Atem took out a small box from his pocket and went down on his knees. "Anzu Mazaki will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Without hesitation. "Yes! Absolutely, of course I will marry you Atem!" Anzu jumped for joy.

Atem put the ring on before hugging her. Leaning down, his lips met hers; his lips found hers in a perfect fit, giving her a kiss that sent her mind tumbling, her heart fluttering, and her entire body melting. Parting, she asked, "This is why you had been avoiding me?"

"Yes and I am sorry for that." He cuffed her face. "Anzuko, believe me when I say that I had loved you, I love you and will forever love you. No matter what I promise to always protect you because you're the most important person to me."

Anzu saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "I believe you, and I love you with all my heart."

Anzu tried to hold back the tears of joy as she clashed lips onto Atem's. Returning the kiss, he hugged her waist and prepared for a night of passionate love making.


End file.
